jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales 2
VeggieTales in the House '''Christmas '''is an upcoming December 25, 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Jariel Powell-Outlaw Pictures, Jariel-Pixar, Pacific Data Images and Big Idea Entertainment, distributed by Jariel Powell-Outlaw Studios Motion Pictures. Directed by Rob Minkoff and written by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki and Ethan Nicolle, the episode—the thirteen episode featuring VeggieTales in the House—is a sequel to 2018's VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob is talking to everyone, while people is chattering when Jimmy and Jerry talks to Bob, when Jimmy talks to Jerry, and Pa Grape talks to Bob, when Larry is talking, and Junior talks to Bob, when Olive Dogs came up to Junior, when French Peas cames to her. Archibald cames to Bob, when Bob sees a microphone, he says, "Hello!" Everyone stop talking, when he walks out, he says, "Thank you, thank you everybody." Bob ask everyone to welcome you to my house, and a first ever, VeggieTales in the House Christmas Party. Everyone is applausing, when Bob know he's a few volenteer, to prepare Christmas songs, and keeping years theme: Christmas Around the World. Pa ask people to missionary week with out the food. The people laughs, when Bob ask the Gentleman Carrot and Gentleman Broccoli, with a version called "Angels We Have Heard On High," before Larry ask Bob when he's not here, he should have been here by now. When pea name Manuel plays a horns. Bob ask Larry and Manuel give a hands. This is a song Feliz Navidad. A Christmas song from a singing Christmas Children. Larry ask Manuel to start singing about Feliz Navidad when he wish a Merry Christmas. After the song ends, Bob ask Archibald when you're not next on the list. Mayor Archibald ask everyone to the Christmas dinner, shock the book in the animals, when deserves our Christmas, only a best of all. Junior says, "That's disgusting!" Pa ask to do the rest of the bit. Archibald says, "I don't know." Archibald start singing about Jingle Bell Rock. After the song ends, Bob ask Archibald to thank the video, Archibald ask Jimmy and Jerry, with his called "Ring Little Bells". Jerry says, "Ich bin ein Gourd". Archibald start sing a song about ring little bells. Larry comes to watch ring little bells. Bob ask Larry when he find Carrot and Broccoli Gentlemen, he's not here. Pa ask Bob to go next. Pa ask Laura to bring the instruments. Pa ask everyone to the whole world. My dear mother, talk to the song, along time ago, at Pa Grape's Store. Bob is shocked where bring the instruments. Laura and Pa start sing about Go Tell It On The Mountain the Jesus Christ is born. After the song ends, Bob teach us to oil states, will watch. Laura look to sees Gentlemen Vegetables. Bob ask Gentlemen Veggies to thank my song, before Gentlemen Vegetables sing about Angels We Have Heard On High when Jesus looks after me. After the song ends, Bob ask everyone having a good time, before watch the songs, "Noah's Ark". Larry ask Bob to bring phone with Chef Corn. When Bob says, "Offer the clamer, Larry?" The veggie friends are watch the songs, "Noah's Ark". Bob and Larry ask Madame Blueberry and Petunia when she's a nice flowers. Bob says such a good idea. the French Peas sing He Is Born, The Holy Child. After the song ends, Bob says, "That was teriffic." When it ask let's see, we have last song before the big medley. Bob ask Junior when you're up. Bob when they're getting set up, I want apologize the food. "Hey, watch the carpet!" says Bob. When he could go for pizza after the big medley. Junior and Olive Dogs, "While Shepherds Watch Their Flock." Junior singing a song when watch their flocks. Cast Main Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Ichabeezer *Rooney the Olive Dog *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Petunia Rhubarb *Madame Blueberry *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Laura Carrot More Characters Coming Soon! Notes Coming Soon! Trailer Coming Soon! Gallery References Coming Soon! External links Coming Soon! Category:Movies Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:VeggieTales Category:Jariel-Pixar Category:List Of Jariel-Pixar Films